Class Reunions
by ItsThatGirlAgain
Summary: Hermione Granger hates reunions, especially class ones, who doesn't? Sitting around getting to listen wistfully to all the things your peers have accomplished since school? I guess being a war-hero could count as an achievement... but after all the fighting, who isn't one? They're not as bad as holiday parties! Maybe this time, Hermione can make the best out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Class reunions: A Dramione **

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**Heyo lovelies! Today I give you a little short Dramione story (a lemon though) that I hope you all enjoy. At first I thought to write about New Years' party, but then I was like, nah. Lol. So this is going to be rather PWP (my favorite kinda story) and shall be at least two or three parts long. **

**Characters: **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

**Timeline: **2009 (Ten years after graduation from their "Eighth year")

Both Hermione and Draco are 29 years old.

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim to any characters or elements in this story that belong to, or are the intellectual property of JK Rowling, her publisher, or Warner Bros. Nor am I profiting from this. I assure you.

Hermione Granger did not like reunions of any sort. Whether family, class, or office-related. All she knew was that someone ended up dancing wildly upon tables or someone ended up in tears. She was usually the one in tears. At least they weren't like holiday parties.

Hermione cringed, recalling the most recent Valentine's party she attended, where somehow she went home with none other than Draco Malfoy. _Never again _she thought, though thinking of the blonde's bedroom ministrations caused a rush of liquid to her panties.

Almost in response, a light summer breeze of June flew about her, as she shuffled up the walk, one of the last stragglers from the carriages that brought her and many others to the castle, upending the midnight blue outer robes she wore. At the sudden sensation, Hermione fruitlessly reached to pull down the robes and the matching sparkly cocktail dress she wore under the coat, although she knew it would go no farther than her upper thigh.

As Hermione walked up the familiar front steps of the place she called home for so long, she couldn't help, but smile, remembering the good times she had here. Of course at that moment, whilst in awe of the great castle in front of her, Hermione stumbled, quite ungracefully up the stairs, landing on her hands and knees and gaining a tear in her skin-toned tights.

"Oh dammit," she hissed, recollecting herself and inspecting any damage done to her person. Upon finding the frightening tear in her tights, she let out another slew of curses that would make even the war torn soldier blush.

"My, my Granger, you ought to invest in some strong soap for that mouth of yours," came the deep, familiar masculine drawl of the man Hermione hoped to avoid all night.

Hermione let out a gust of air, as she moved to stand up again. _It figures_.

"Here let me help," he chuckled as he reached out a pale manicured hand to her. As she gripped it tightly and struggled to stand up, Draco couldn't help but add, "Honestly Granger, I knew I was good, but so much as you still can't walk right?"

"Oh hush, you," Hermione said, taking back her hand from Draco's but not before he ran his thumb over Hermione's soft tanned skin. A shudder ran through Hermione at the feel of Draco's hand running over her skin once more. "I'm only here to get in, see some _friends _of mine, and _leave._"

"What, that anxious to go home with me then, Granger?" Draco smirked at her. "Although I would be in a hurry, too, if I was in your position. Afterall, look at me?"

"Just shut up, won't you, you disgusting little thing," Hermione groaned, casting furtive glances about, hoping no one was about to overhear their rather _suggestive _conversation.

"_Little?_" he cried incredulously. "Why I think you of all people ought to call me something other than _little._"

"Can you _please_ Malfoy?"

"Why Granger," he purred seductively, stepping closer to the girl. "If you want me bad, you just have to say so. Maybe this time, though, we can go to my place? Your flat is nice and all, but I'd prefer the comfort of my penthouse."

"I never said-"

"Yeah, sure," his already deep voice reached a husky pitch, as he stepped even closer to the girl, snaking an arm into her robes, touching her bare back which was not covered by the fabric of her skimpy dress.

"Really Malfoy, I'm sure you've had your shits and giggles, now _let me go._" she said, pushing against the soft silk of his expensive shirt. Underneath, she knew was the fine chiseled and well muscled chest of a man who was no stranger to muggle gyms.

"I rather not," he whispered, bending down to Hermione, his lips ghosting over hers and lust in his grey eyes.

Draco then pulled his body flush against hers, his obvious arousal pressing into Hermione's abdomen. He bent his head, resting his lips on the curve of her neck, pressing butterfly kisses to the soft skin.

"Draco, we shouldn't, we're out in the open an-" Hermione said in an attempt to curb the wizard's actions.

He practically hummed at his given name, rather than his surname, coming from Hermione's lips, "Shh, love, what do you think they've apparition for?"

Mahogany eyes narrowed in annoyance, "In case you haven't noticed _Malfoy, _you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!"

"Then I guess we'll have to make a hasty getaway," he purred looking up into her eyes.

Hermione could see Draco's eyes were dilated, just dark pools of mercury. The pure lust radiating off his body, made her girlhood tremble.

"Well then, let's go!" she exclaimed, feeling another gush of liquids to her underpants.

With a smirk, he gathered her up in his arms, and took off in a sprint towards the front gates of Hogwarts.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**Hi again lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated ****Hi There Princess!**** don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story, I'm just still within the thought process, and within the holidays and school and whatnot I guess I haven't had time to update. So anyways I plan this to be a two-shot, three-shot, at most, and yes, it will be rather smutty. You've been forewarned. I'd just like to point out that line I had used earlier, "made her womanhood tremble" is actually from the show ****Hey Arnold!**** It was used by Helga, whilst she was off on a tangent about how much she loves Arnold. Yeah, I'm also generally disturbed that they used that line on a kid's show, but **_**whatever. **_**It's the nineties after all xD. Well anyways, I hope to update this (and ****Hi There Princess!****) within the next week so look out for updates!**

**That is all,**

**:3 ItsThatGirlAgain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Class reunions: A Dramione**

**Part II**

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**Hey hey hey! Well I'm sure you've all been waiting long and hard for this chapter, I'm uber-sorry for the delay! Really hard hitting stuff is surprisingly hard to write if you're like me and have to have everything absolutely perfect not to mention 9/10 times I sat down at my computer to write I opened up tumblr and got nothing done. In fact the only reason why I'm here writing this is that I hit my daily post limit (D:). Overall it was interesting to write, I am a big smut fan, but as I wrote this I constantly was like, "what am I even doing?" lawl. I also made some sets on Polyvore which if you're a visual person and like to look at outfits, like myself, are available here:**

**Hermione's outfit: .com(slash)cgi(slash)set?id=78099272**

**Draco's outfit: .com(slash)cgi(slash)set?id=78215650**

**Of course I'd lurve to talk even more to you all, but I know how anxious you are for your smut, and don't let me be the one to deprive you of that right. And that being said, onward with the tale!**

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to any characters or elements in this story that belong to, or are the intellectual property of JK Rowling, her publishers, Warner Bros, etc. Nor am I profiting from this.**

* * *

They couldn't have appeared in Draco's penthouse home any faster.

The second the two arrived in the penthouse, Draco instantly reached to kiss Hermione again, cupping her face in two Quidditch-worn hands. She purred at the contact, pushing deeper into the kiss, threading her fingers through blond locks. He shed his black vest and reached to undo the tie of Hermione's blue robes, which she quickly proceeded to she as well. The wizard smirked into the kiss, returning a hand to her cheek and sent the other running down the uncovered bare skin of her back.

"_Merlin_... Draco..." she hissed into the kiss.

"My, Granger, if you think this is good, then wait 'til we get to the bedroom," he drawled. "And do me a favor love," she nodded "Keep those delicious shoes on would you?"

She rolled her eyes, but pressed her lips again against Draco's own, practically clawing at his back. After Draco toed off his own dress shows, he slowly walked her backwards, out of the foyer down the hall. He then stopped, slamming her against a wall, and breaking the contact of their lips. Hermione made a sound of indignation but it soon turned to a moan of pleasure as Draco began lavishing away at her neck.

Hermione grabbed at his head, bringing him in even closer contact to her neck. All whilst kissing soft velvet neck skin, Draco's hands were busy, touching every part of Hermione that was exposed by the dress and then some.

Every touch set Hermione on fire, causing her to make the most wanton of sounds.

And then suddenly, she braced two hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Wha-?"

"Bedroom. Now," she choked out.

Draco's eyes widened, but obliged, scooping the witch up, bridal style, and sprinting through the halls to the master bedroom.

At long last, or really a bit shy of two minutes, they arrived at the luxurious suite, enchanted double doors automatically opening at their master's presence and closing behind him once he crossed the threshold. Draco then let Hermione down, letting her admire the room, scratch that, suite.

They were in entryway; marble floor and a set of chairs and a short, round table à centre. To the left and forward were sets of double doors and to the right was a large archway which led to the main bedroom area. Spying a larger-than-usual grand king sized bed, Hermione dragged her lover towards it.

"Hold on there, love, don't you want to-" Draco asked, laughing giddily at being dragged to his own bed.

"Nope," she cut him off, snappishly.

She walked him backwards towards the bed, all the while ferociously attacking his neck with her lips in a flurry of kisses. Draco reciprocated, undoing his white button down. He moaned, feeling Hermione's well manicured nails rake across the pale skin of his chest, leaving red lines in their wake.

She then pushed him onto the bed and scrambled on afterwards, straddling Draco's torso. The brunette leaned forward, brushing her lips against the blond's, grinding her aching core against his own center. Draco took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Hermione, flipping them so he'd be on top.

"We can't be forgetting who's in charge here, now, can we princess?" he purred in her ear.

Hermione nodded, a seemingly innocent look upon her face.

"Good," he smirked, pressing his lips to Hermione's in a playful kiss that soon intensified as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

He bit down on her bottom lip enticing a moan from Hermione. He then took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth. It soon became a tangle of tongues within their respective mouths. Hermione vying for dominance and Draco fighting back just as aggressively. He then broke away grinning wildly and kissed across her jaw, and then up her neck leaving little nips as he went. Draco then proceeded took the shell of her ear in between his teeth causing Hermione to make a rather feral sounding groan which incited a tightening in his trousers.

"God Hermione," he hissed into her ear, grasping her breasts from outside her dress. "I want you so bad."

"Then have me," she moaned in response to Draco's hands on her delicate mounds.

Hermione then rolled them over again, staying close to Draco has continued his actions on her neck. She sat up, leaving a breathless Draco in under her and reached behind to unzipped the dress that kept them much too far apart. She pulled the dress over her head, tossing it to the side, revealing her bare breasts and a more of "not there" than "there" pair of panties.

Draco hissed in approval, running his hand up her bared sides and cupping her breasts. He rolled them about in his hands for a bit as Hermione squirmed over him, her juice dripping onto his chest. He then tweaked the left nipple enticing a loud moan from Hermione as he continued his rubbing of her right breast. He sat up, sitting back on his heels, sliding Hermione into his lap, and began to lap away at her right breast while tweaking the nipple of her left. She cried out, grabbing Draco's head to her chest and tightening her legs around him. He licked endlessly at her breast, but purposely avoiding her nipple, nipping the underside and about her areola.

"Stop- teasing- me," she got out in between moans of pleasure.

"If you say so," he replied cheekily, taking her ignored nipple into his mouth.

Hermione arched into him this time, pleased with his heading of her instructions. She dragged her nails down Draco's back in ecstasy, moaning loudly as he suckled at her breast like a newborn babe. He grinned, switching the to the other breast causing Hermione to grind her damp panties against him.

"Oh- oh god Draco," she moaned. "I need you- please!"

He grasped her bum and laid her down, positioning himself over top of her. He slid down her body, tearing away the scrap of her panties with his teeth and lapping at her damp folds. Hermione shrieked in pleasure, overwhelmed by the sensation of soft lips on her own nether ones. The wizard continued his actions and when he felt her tightening around his tongue he brought around his hand and pressed his thumb hard against her clit.

Hermione screamed, her toes curling, and back arching of the bed as a gush of juices down onto Draco's waiting face. As she eased down off her high, Draco hastened to get his pants and boxers off leaving him naked over Hermione.

He pressed his forehead to hers looking into deep mahogany eyes as she looked into dark mercury pools. Hermione still breathed heavy, but after feeling Draco's hard length against her thigh wanted her to keep going. She gave a slight nod, which prompted Draco to take his length into his hands and guide it towards her entrance. He ran it about her folds eliciting a loud groan from both, before plunging hilt deep into her passage.

Following loud moans from both, Draco pulled out until only the head remained inside and pushes right back in again.

They continued like this for a while, long hard strokes by Draco, until Hermione grasped his back screaming "Faster!" and Draco picked up the pace.

He pounded into her and she moved her hips to meet each of his thrusts, the two moving in unison. The only sounds were the two's loud moans and shrieks (though Draco would loath to admit it) of pleasure as they neared climax.

Draco was desperate to come, but he couldn't bare the shame of coming before Hermione. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, while toying with her clit all while continuously moving within her. He finally felt her tighten around him and went the last stretch, filling her unlike before. Hermione screamed his name out her second orgasm that evening, writhing under Draco. She heard him cry out her own name as well, and felt the gushes of his seed fill her channel.

Breath hard, Draco pulled out of her, collapsing to her right, and took her into his arms. Then, to his bewilderment, Hermione started giggling uncontrollably.

"Why are you-" he asked.

"Well imagine Draco," she giggled.

"Imagine what?" he asked clearly not understanding.

"Imagine what our friends are doing right now! Harry and Ron is probably sending out a search party and everything!" she said. "Although Ginny'll probably say I'm on my menses, so that's why I didn't show."

"Well I can vouch, most definitely are not," he chuckled snuggling his head into her shoulder. "I can imagine the whole of Slytherin is calling for blood by me not showing up."

"Pity," they both chorused in an uncaring manner.

She looked up at him, causing them both to burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

**_Meanwhile over at Hogwarts_**

"So Malfoy didn't show, either?" Harry asked leaning against a table.

"That would be correct," Blaise Zabini nodded.

"You don't think-"

"Bet you any amount of money they're _together_," Blaise said waggling his eyebrows.

"_No_..." Harry said raising his own eyebrows.

"10 galleons, I believe would be a fair wager?"

"Oh, you are so on Zabini," Harry said shaking the former Slytherin's hand.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
